Leaning Left
by DevilishSophistication
Summary: Leaning Left is my own version of a commonly known poem in which a traveller must chose between two paths. I've twisted the poem to make it darker, and have concocted a much different end result. I hope you like it.


**Leaning Left **

The party was going perfectly, all my friends had come and everyone was having a great time. I had been busy all night, talking to everyone, keeping refreshments and snacks stocked up. I was the host, and hosting a party was a lot more work than it was to simply attend a party. I spotted Drew from across the room, and my heart skipped a beat. He came! The evening was perfect now, I just had to go talk to him and my entire night would be like a dream. I began making my way through the dancing laughing crowd, until the air seemed to shimmer in front of me. I thought of a mirage, maybe I was just too hot from running around all night. Maybe I was hallucinating.

The air became still again and I stood before two doors, doors which nobody else seemed to see. I was tempted to turn my head, look away from the doors and around the room to see if any other person was seeing what I was. But, for some reason, whatever it may be, I couldn't tear my eyes away from these doors. The door on my left was cracked open a few inches and a bright light was beaming out and into the dark room I was in now. The strobe lights flashing around me cancelled out some of the light coming from the left door, but I could still see its obvious radiance. It wasn't fake light either, like fluorescents. It was real sunlight, coming out of the door. I loved the sun, I always had, but this light made a betraying shiver run up my spine.

Now I looked to the door on my right. This door was wide open, and pitch black. I hated the dark; it drove me insane and made my pulse race while my mind contemplated all the ways I could die in the dark. I absolutely despised the way that the dark always managed to make me feel so helpless and vulnerable. This darkness was different, just like the light had been different. I was drawn to it, like a insect to a light. I felt simple minded and hopelessly lost as I took a step towards the Night Door.

The Night Door? Where did I come up with that? It had just popped into my head, and I hadn't the slightest idea where it had come from. I looked to the door on my left again.

Day Door. I thought automatically. I wasn't sure if I was entirely in control of my own mind anymore.

The darkness, it's so warm. That light, but oh! The light is so bright, from the sun. It must be from the sun. So how could it be bad? The light made me shiver, it must be bad. Light shouldn't make you shiver, light is warm and welcoming. No, the darkness is welcoming; it welcomes you with open arms. My inner debate took place with an invisible haze of calm settled around my body and resting in my mind. The Day Door made sense, it was light, happy, but the shiver gave me doubts. The Night Door went against everything I knew, if I went through that door, I would be plowing straight ahead into the complete unknown. The unknown could be anything, and I didn't want to take that risk. I knew that the Day Door was light, and I had always been taught that the light was good.

For a second I considered not going through either door, I thought of walking around them and over to him, to talk to him and dance with Drew. I didn't want to have anything to do with these surreal doors. My brain stopped completely, like it wouldn't allow me to think of blasphemy such as not going through one of the doors.

I made a split decision and took a step to the left, the door slowly creaked open as I stepped towards it, when I saw what was inside, I tried to turn away, I tried to run. How could the light be so terrible? How could it hurt me so?

There was a darkness inside, the light came from behind the darkness. But this darkness was evil, it wasn't comforting nor inviting like the dark from the other door. This dark was not just darkness, but it was a thing, a demon. The demon held out it's hand, beckoning to me. The demon itself was a ball of absolute black, but it's hand was a tendril of twisting, writhing inky smoke that concentrated itself to become the shape of a human hand. The index finger reached out and pointed straight at me, it stretched and elongated itself until it was only an inch from my face. It curled back, shrinking again as it drew me in. My feet moved on their own will, I tried to stop them but it was no use. MY efforts went to waste as I came closer to the door.

I finally tore my eyes away from this horrifying door and frantically searched the room. Nobody seemed to see me, the doors, or the demon. I opened my mouth to scream and it was a piercing wail, full of disparity and fright. Nobody heard, for they were deaf to my pleas; I thrashed in the creature's unseen iron grip but again, to no avail. I felt exhausted as if I had been fighting for hours, but I was sure it had only been seconds. I was so close to the demon now, I could feel the arctic waves of chill radiating off of its body.

"_Come to me"_ The demon hissed, its voice seemed to be the only thing colder than the air around it. Despite the cruel chilling sound it made when it spoke, I was again drawn to it. My mind began to think about light, and how much I loved sunlight again. My eye's wandered to the bright light behind the devil spawn's round figure. I was only distracted for a moment, a mere moment! But it was enough. Everything around me began to fade. The scene of the party was turning from a colorful flashing scene, into one of black and white that was slowing from a regular, real life speed to slow motion. The black and white slowly became darker, and darker, the picture swirling together like someone had taken a stick to a pool and twirled it around until it was all one color. Black. It was the color of absolute nothingness and death. That's where I was now, I was nowhere. I would float here forever, with nobody around me yet never alone. The demon was still here, leaving its trail of vile shivers wherever it went. I could feel it near me now and I wanted it to leave, to go far away and never come back.

_"I will never leave you."_


End file.
